


till death do us apart

by ricemin



Series: our beautiful, dojae [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, JaeDo, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nomin if you squint, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, dojae, implied jungwin, joohyun and junmyeon make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricemin/pseuds/ricemin
Summary: "you’re my only choice forever and always. i love you, kim doyoung"phone numbers in cookies, bad drinks with good company, too many baby pictures, embarrassing family encounters, and heartwarming best-man speeches, jung yoonoh never regrets falling so deeply for kim doyoung, his love, his life.





	1. For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> so much fluff in this!!! it was originally posted as a dotae, but I added on some stuff and decided to change it :) I also re-formatted everything to make it easier to read because my old format was hella messy
> 
> so sit back, relax under your favourite blanket and read this like 17.5k of fluffff!!!
> 
> enjoy!

_“i, jung yoonoh, take you, kim doyoung, as my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward…”_

* * *

 

 

**PART 1:**

**FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE**

**_this morning_ **

**_at home_ **

 

  yoonoh likes doyoung’s smell. there’s no particularly recognisable scent, unlike nakamoto yuta who smells strongly of chanel no.5 which could probably be detected from a mile away, but yoonoh likes to think that he smells of everything good and nice and pure in the world. the most beautiful of things, as beautiful as the man himself was. the smell of the salty stinging sea breeze as you step out of the car and take a deep intoxicating breath–a reminder of the time they went to busan the weekend before their finals to rid them of the jitters and nerves that had been buzzing around them for the week prior—the smell of brewing coffee and baking cakes and pastries with the café abuzz—where yoonoh had first met the love of his life—the smell of a fresh bouquet of flowers handed to you by your love—or in the case of kim doyoug being way too shy and shoving them into yoonoh’s broad chest while hiding his flushing face behind his sleeve—the smell of vanilla which brings you back to the warm fireplace in the cold biting winters—you see, doyoung’s heater was broken down and yoonoh was up in his family’s holiday home up in the countryside where they had a fireplace. just one if the things that makes doyoung the man that yoonoh loves with all of his heart—except the space for his family and his friends of course, but technically, doyoung is his bestfriend and is about to become part of his family.

   dawn had began to break through the seoul skyline, visible through the window that was large enough to see the whole city beneath them. yoonoh likes to sleep with the blinds up so every night, as he clapsed the hand of his lover’s, he could see the twinkling city lights as the business districts dulled as people dragged themselves back home, weary after a long day of work, and the nightclubs and streets lit up in vibrant colours, welcoming a different throng of people. the college students, the dancers, the happy, the heartbroken, the night crew. doyoung thinks its slightly weird but it makes yoonoh oh so happy, so he lies there, watching the what the younger considers the most beautiful part of the day every single night as they share about their encounters, their joys, their sadnesses. they were both busy with their jobs, so this hour at night was really the only time wherein they had each other all to themselves.

  when golden light sparkled on doyoung’s perfect glassy skin, his luscious eyelashes casting shadows onto the beautifully blushed cheeks of his. doyoung rarely wakes up until around eight on weekends and yoonoh is a religiously ‘ _when the dawn comes’_ kind of waker, but his arms were wrapped firmly around yoonoh’s broad chest and a leg hooked around the other’s, and it was completely adorable, so yoonoh didn’t mind at all, because being so impossibly close to the most beautiful person in the universe was so exhilarating and rewarding that nothing would be able to tear him away from such a lovely person. it was like he was falling in love all over again, and again, everyday finding out something new to love about him.   just like clockwork, doyoung’s eyelashes fluttered and his pretty eyes blinked open as the clock strikes at eight on the dot. my god, he had pretty eyes. ‘ _your eyes are the windows to your soul_ ’ seemed to be written just for dongyoung; his effervescent eyes were just so irresistibly charming, twinkling under the golden light of dawn, and it’s like he began radiating beams of sunlight, because every time his eyes rested on yoonoh he felt his face go hot. he feels like a teenager again. doyoung’s rosy lips quirked into a small smile, the corners just lifting ever so slightly. the soft linen sheets rustled as dongyoung pulled himself up, leaning back on the thick stack of pillows and facing his lover, as yoonoh turned his body to face him in turn, “hey you.” 

 yoonoh grinned back, his eyes crinkling as he ran a hand through his freshly dyed caramel hair--his hair never strayed from a shade of brown or black before when his fiance thinks he should really be more adventurous--before leaning forward and planting a small kiss on doyoung’s cheek before greeting him, “hey, husband to be.” doyoung’s cheeks flushed and his smile widened even more, his bunny smile that yoonoh loved more than all the stars in the sky, upon hearing the ‘h’ word, “wow...we’re getting married after all these years. it’s like a dream come true, yoonoh. i love you so much, doyoung.” yoonoh wished he could just stop this moment forever, doyoung leaning across from him, promising each other of forevers and saying ‘ _i love you’s_. yoonoh shifted his body forward, so his palms could rest on his cheek, comfortingly rubbing circles, “remember all those years ago when you were _way_ too shy to ask me out? ah i remember, you kept stuttering and stumbling and you nearly spilled coffee all over my clothes. and i was younger than you!” doyoung pouted, his eyebrows creasing together, “imagine 21 year old doyoung seeing you now. engaged and about to get married to a man that loves you so much. so so much, kim doyoung.”

 doyoung’s face softened, giggling slightly at the memory of his gawky awkward college doyoung unable to say three stupid words that made him sound like such a huge idiot although he would never in his whole life admit that out loud, trying to pluck up the courage to ask this ethereal human being out. it had been his beautiful face and soft quiet demeanor under the tall and big and scary body--doyoung was nearly as tall as him, but yoonoh’s body is one of adonis which god spent so much time creating, while doyoung was rather on the too slender but with a little bit of a tummy due to his love for his room and the mini fridge in it-- of his that had drawn doyoung in at first but as they spent more time together, he just slowly kept falling in love so quickly, unable to help himself, diving head first. when yoonoh looked at him, it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from his lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke. every time yoonoh kissed him it felt like the world stopped spinning, leaving just the two of them to wander the beautiful lands together, finding paradise with each other. every time he held yoonoh’s face between his hands it felt like he was untying all of his knots from all his problems. holding him for eternity in the arms he’s grown so accustomed to. that was what it felt like, falling in love with jung yoonoh: a new wonder and beauty everyday. 

 “i really wasn’t  _ that _ awkward! maybe just a teeny bit. i just wasn’t sure whether you liked me because like i was stalking your instagram--yes i admit i was doing that! you  _ are  _ extremely attractive, yoonoh. no, stop laughing you little shit!-- and then suddenly the whole thing disappeared and your ex put like one break up post! blame 22 year old yoonoh for being such a dickhead and acting all perfect and fluent and me being so stupid- did i just admit that i was stupid? oh god, ignore what i-“ yoonoh laughed, before placing another kiss but on his lips this time, cutting the boy off in the middle of his rant, “still awkward. but i love that about you.  i love everything about you kim  doyoung.”

* * *

 

**6 years ago**

**NCTU**

 

 jung yoonoh had a variety of lows and highs in his life and he was pretty sure he had hit rock bottom ( yes, even including the time when he was in high school and had tripped and fallen flat on his face during a play when he was supposed to kiss the princess and then park sooyoung had tripped over her skirt and stepped on his head with her bright red heel ), and man it was a really shitty place to be in. it was a wednesday, neither the beginning nor the end of the week, just the sad sad middle, and he had just received back a paper for his communications class, and had placed lower than anticipated ( ok, he comple tely flunked it but that’s a story for another time ), and despite being the ‘meticulous’ person he was ( he tried his best, he really did! ), he had misplaced his apartment’s keycard and had been scolded by his mother for nearly an hour about how he should be more careful ( as if she didn’t accidentally lose her three thousand dollar purse in the bathroom of all places ) , and as the cherry on top, his chinese boyfriend of two years had just broken up with him in the worst way possible, through a bloody text message. and that did it: jung yoonoh finally cracked down. this was it for him.

 all he had been was sadness, every other emotion pushed from his being. where there was the love, the light, the laughter is an aching hollowness. he was honest, truthful and full of more love for him than he could ever understand. he had been soft, kind and gentle, a loyal and caring partner, always there for him. he had gripped on so tightly, despite the fact that his palms were sore and burned his nails dug deep on the corroded strings to give him a better grasp, to give himself one more hope that he would succeed. but it was fated; it had been for a while, he started to drift away and no matter how tightly yoonoh held on, he had to let go eventually lest he hurt himself beyond repair. yoonoh was also such a drama queen back then, being a literature minor and all.

  his roommate, seo youngho, had tried everything in his power to cheer yoonoh up. he had offered to go to si cheng’s apartment ( you see,  johnny had a height advantage on everyone, by like a lot, except maybe that freshman wong yukhei ) and beat the living daylights out of him, but yoonoh, despite wanting to march his way there himself and give him a good kick to a very painful place, declined politely, and decided to mope and be depressed in the comforts of his home. he wasn’t actually sure  _ why _ he felt so depressed; they had been drifting for months already and si cheng had a blatant interest in one of his seniors, and the breakup with inevitable, but it just felt so terrible to actually break up. maybe what was between them wasn’t exactly love一they had never actually said it to each other一but they definitely cared deeply for each other and yoonoh didn’t think he deserved a text breakup. was he worth that little? they had been dating for two years after all. then again, he wasn’t very sure what was considered a long relationship, since it was really his first one, unless you counted park sooyoung, but he never really did.

 his friends had tried everything; they had offered to scribble profanities on si cheng’s dormitory door ( youngho knew english ), had bought yoonoh three tubs of green tea ice-cream which had mysteriously been finished the second time they visited and had cuddled up on the couch with “howl’s moving castle” on, and had even offered to burn everything that was si cheng’s or reminded yoonoh of si cheng. his life had really merely revolved around si cheng; if si cheng finally had free time he would set aside any plans he had made with any of his other friends before and spend his time with his boyfriend. so yoonoh tried his best to forget the person who had been his whole life up to that wednesday. now, instead of popping by si cheng’s dormitory every chance he could, he spent that time at the café near school, doodling in his notebook and drinking cup and cup after cup of coffee, drowning his sadness in caffeine to the best of his abilities. he didn’t hate si cheng, no one possibly could, he was the most lovable person on this planet, and once you fell, you fell hard, as did yoonoh. and so his heart broke hard, so hard, as well. but he had to move on, eventually. he could cry and scream and swear at his pillow a million times, but he had to stand up, he had to get up and keep moving again, because that was life. he just had to stand up again. maybe not today, not tomorrow but eventually.

 but it was the nearing one month since his breakup when he finally noticed the cute boy behind the counter. he was rather new, or maybe he came it at a different time as yoonoh, but then again, yoonoh came in when the place opened and only left for classes and finally left the place when the lights switched off. he did his homework there, caught up on all his dramas (he now found it hard to stay awake until it aired), and also watched a lot of YouTube there thanks to the free wifi connection. he knew the schedule of the workers here already. he glanced down at his phone for the time. so, this would be yerim’s morning shifts. she was a junior now after all, probably with more classes and such, so she gave her morning shifts to the new boy.  he found that he had mostly gotten over the breakup, and was even back on talking terms with the chinese who had apparently even started dating the senior that he had shown interest in before, qian kun, and had even gone on a double date with them ( admittedly, yukhei had only agreed to come along because jungwoo was working at the restaurant that the couple had chosen ). but despite having gotten over his breakup, he didn’t have a particular urge to date someone again, right until he spotted the adorable barista. was it wrong to quickly find interest in someone else? yoonoh debated in his head for a while, before shaking his head, a gleam of determination in his eyes: he needed to move on, and this was just a sign that he had. 

 intrigued, he approaches the counter, glancing up at the board briefly. every morning, the person on the first shift gets to write it, and today, it was the new boy’s turn. he had pretty handwriting, a little on the small and cramped side, but pretty all the same. he wasn’t one for cute little drawings that jungwoo added, or fanciful borders and lines like yerim did. so, he’s a by the book, no-nonsense kind of person. he actually knew the menu inside out, due to him frequenting the café so regularly now, but it was mere habit. the cute boy still stands at the counter, blinking innocently as he awaits yoonoh’s order. he seems to be the only person around at the moment after the girl with the rainbow sweater left around fifteen minutes ago.he had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks, slender with those watchful cat like eyes of his. yoonoh guessed that he must get used to that, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. he was handsome alright. 

 “hey,”yoonoh says shyly, “one mocha milk please.” reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. the barista smiles, imputing his order and collecting his change, and since he’s the only customer anyways, yoonoh stays beside the counter, watching keenly as the barista crafts his favourite drink. the barista seemed a little shy to be getting the attention from yoonoh so he prompts conversation, smiling brightly, giving his natural jung yoonoh charm, “what’s your name? do you go here? what major are you in?” he immediately wanted to slap a hand over his mouth because he was blabbering again but the barista didn’t seem to mind, smiling slightly even,  “i’m kim doyoung, and yes i do go here, and i’m an economics major. i’m in this acapella group called ‘ _DREAM_ ’ but i’m probably dropping out soon. now, it’s only polite if you tell me the same?” he laughs a little, as he sets down the cup on the small wooden tray; he had added a little cookie wrapped neatly in the napkin beside it. this was definitely a cute meet, if the other boy was even interested.

 “jung yoonoh. communications major, literature minor. and right now i’m hitting on you because i think you’re cute.” that last part was definitely not supposed to come out of his mouth, but he seemed to have lost his filter and whatever processed in his brain passed his lips. doyoung quirks an eyebrow, the corner of his lip raising a little, before scurrying back to attend to a customer who had just stepped into the café. yoonoh smiles to himself as balances his tray and sets it down onto his table cluttered with his laptop and notes. he unwraps the cookie and internally shrieks, because on the napkin is written, ‘+82 XX XXXX XXXX”. he bites his lip, in attempt to hold back a smile, before tucking the napkin into his wallet. 

 so he was interested after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 


	2. For Richer, For Poorer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is up! I apologise for the delay but I've been really busy lately!

**PART 2**

**FOR RICHER, FOR POORER**

 

**_this morning_ **

**_at breakfast_ **

 

 “here come the happy couple.” one of their very large group of groomsmen, nakamoto yuta, who had recently returned from his trip back home to osaka for a quick holiday despite his probably crippling debt, called out cheerily with a wave of his hand as yoonoh and doyoung strolled into the breakfast room, hand held in hand, face brimming with wide smiles. the japanese man thought they were rather disgustingly in love: it was really gross at times, but it was absolutely adorable to watch them both fall so deeply in love with each other that the world might just fall apart if they were. he remembered the time when yoonoh had to return home to connecticut for two weeks to take care of his mother and doyoung couldn’t come along because he was caught up with a project which carried a heavy chunk of his grade, its another thing he would never admit but he was absolutely miserable, and the gummy smile only returned to his face when he threw his arms around yoonoh at the arrival gate. nakamoto yuta has many opinions on things but he cannot argue with how fate has tied the two together. they were not a junk food relationship; they were a full course healthy relationship.

 

they weren’t similar in so many aspects: doyoung was a rather no nonsense, meticulous guy who had a place for absolutely everything in his life, someone who would get married and have three kids before he turns 35 years old, and has saved up for his retirement by the time he turns 45, while yoonoh is more of the ‘screw it’ kind of person, since he’s backed up by his parent’s money, and he’s the go along with the flow person, who would be happy to follow his lover anywhere in the world. yet, they were soulmates for each other. they were meant to be together from the day they came into existence. they just clicked so right with each other and looking at them wasn’t just two jigsaw pieces clicking together, they were the whole 1000 piece puzzle.

 

 and like they had ‘ _just married’_ plastered behind their car, the whole group cheered loudly, hooting and even a whistle from ten, and unfortunately, a barrage of dried leaves scattering over them like flower petals from their lovely flower boy, lee donghyuk. actually, doyoung had wanted his nephew to be the flower boy but unfortunately, donghyuk had insisted on being the flower boy because of how fantastic he looked in a flower crown ( they weren’t actually sure whether donghyuk knew what a flower boy did ) and had even dragged a disgruntled jisung to be the the ring bearer, despite him being far too old. doyoung had sent death glares in donghyuk’s direction and he slinked down under the table in fear of death. another contrast: yoonoh was scary on the outside sweet on the inside and doyoung was...not.

 

 they took their seats which had been left empty by the group ( at the head of the table, next to youngho and taeyong ) and to start off the day, youngho tapped his spoon onto his glass ( every pretended not to notice the chunk of glass falling off and landing on his porcelain plate with a loud _crack_ ), clearing his throat for the effect and beaming, announces, “we are here to celebrate the union of jung yoonoh and kim doyoung, and yes, too all wondering, after today i am leaving to become a priest, please wish me well in my religious life. anyhow, we’ve prepared a breakfast menu that you’re sure to love,” he turns to the pair, and the thought of yoonoh beating him up if he does anything wrong is dauntingly scary to doyoung right now as he towers over them, “thanks to minhyung and yoonoh for trying to guess your favourite foods and chenle for his big house to host this, and for cleaning up after us because we are a mess一yeah so, enjoy.” there was a round of applause from the group before the waiters began streaming out of the kitchen which qian kun swore looked fancier than the palace. he had gotten a little lost in the maze of a mansion when trying to find the bathroom earlier.

 

“macarons for breakfast may the be the weirdest thing ever but i love it.” yoonoh commented as he popped a strawberry one into his mouth, the overtly sweet desert making a nice crunchy sound. when minhyung said he found everything yoonoh liked, it was _everything_ . there were chinese hot pots and korean hot noodle soups and even green tea ice-cream. doyoung was extremely delighted with the cream cheese bread which chenle claimed he flew in all the way from france just for his beloved brother ( that was a lie, they totally forgot it and jisung, being the youngest, was tasked to run down to the nearest convenience store to buy some ). they ate mostly in silence, with occasional chatter from a group of them regarding school ( jisung was graduating that year, and was having a hard time trying to get thirteen more tickets as he only had four which he already promised to chenle, renjun, minhyung, and donghyuk. there was uproar at the unfairness of it ), and they heard all about osaka ( rather unwillingly to be candid ), until ten decided he was bored out of his mind and suggested a game of ‘ _i love you_ ’. there were so many couples that it would either ridiculously difficult or ridiculously easy.

 

 to get the ball rolling, ten batted his eyelashes at youngho, who was seated next to him and, while pouting his lips, made a big heart above his head, saying ‘ _i love you_ ’ in the most disgustingly cute voice ( renjun gagged and jisung buried his face into his hands in embarrassment ). youngho, naturally, crumbled and planted his face, for the rest of the game, onto the fancy looking table mat which chenle swore he bought from ikea. it went around and around, only yukhei, who could never really stop himself from laughing even when it wasn’t remotely funny, was ousted by a very determined jungwoo. maybe it was planned, or jungwoo really couldn’t stand the eye smile of lee jeno, but he crumbed, and ten was actually choking on a piece of bread but the others sabotaged him and kicked him out. when doyoung glanced around, and only yoonoh was left, it was definitely a planned activity. ah, the creativeness of these kids.

 

 “i love you, yoonoh!” doyoung exclaimed in the best cute voice he could come up with, cringing and trying not to attempt to stab the butter knife right through his chest. would he die? yes. would he never have to remember this ever again? also a yes. if he didn’t have such a competitive streak he might just have given up much earlier on and let yoonoh win, but unfortunately for him, he did. yoonoh somehow managed to keep a straight face, even though doyoung knew he would be in laughing fits at the moment, and suddenly burst out, wrapping doyoung into a tight hug, squeezing the dear life out of him, “i love you!” dear god, one person who was maybe just as, or even more competitive than doyoung was his fiancé. well, doyoung was never really good at resisting yoonoh’s charms anyways, so he broke into a smile and kissed his fiancé’s cheek. there were so many reasons to love this man ( renjun gagged again and donghyuk and jisung were in fits of laughter ).

 

 doyoung tucked his head into the crook of yoonoh’s  neck as he listened to the excited conversation of the other members. thank god for the slight height difference between them that allows him to do this. it was nice like this, everyone happy and laughing away like there’s no tomorrow, the problems of life far far away from them, surrounded by so many people that doyoung had grown to love over these years even despite the large number and the age gaps between some of the members and the fact that 90% of them lacked any form of braincells and were mostly crackheads with the exception of maybe kun and him. it was that kind of friendship that blooms in the center of your heart - that kind of friendship that grows from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it. doyoung was so grateful for them; they had been through everything together and he hoped they will go through the rest of life together. they were the right people to go through life together with.

 

* * *

 

**6 years ago**

**NCT U**

 

 “the food here is awful.” yoonoh wrinkled his nose in distaste as he put down his spoon and slid the plate of what it claims to be pasta, back down onto the table. he glanced around, and saw that most of them had done the same. well, at least they were in agreement on _that_ . you see, yoonoh had suggested going down to a restaurant first to have a quick dinner before doing their bar expedition, but yuta had insisted on getting there first so they could have a good seat for the night. and so they sat there, in the good seat, starving and living of alcohol and those peanuts they serve. then again, it was a bar after all and man, they served _good_ drinks. unfortunately, not good enough that he didn’t notice that it was half and hour past the allocated start time and kim doyoung and the friend he requested to bring along hadn’t turned up yet. he nursed his second glass, hoping to be somewhat sober when the most beautiful person ever shows up, watching as his friends laugh and jump around on the dance floor, having the time of their lives, as he continued to religiously watch the clock as the time ticked on. upon noticing his friend hiding away in their booth, youngho slips his way out of the crowd and settles himself opiposite yoonoh, not saying anything.

 

 that was one of the many reasons that yoonoh appreciates youngho. when you needed someone to talk to, he always offered his shoulder to them. when you needed someone to just be there for you physically, he would sit in silence forever if needed. it was no wonder to anyone why the two were the best of friends in the world.  it was tough for yoonoh to open up ever since he broke up with si cheng, he was his first real relationship after all; doyoung was the first person that he had showed any interest in since then and of course he was panicking at the fact that he was nearly 45 minutes late and this sent panic signals into his head, telling him that doyoung doesn’t actually like him and that he was just fooling around with yoonoh. so far, they had only gone out twice, doyoung mustering up only the courage to kiss him on the cheeks the first time, or maybe it was yoonoh being far too forward by inviting to meet his friends and that scared him away.

 

 he did seem like someone who could be spooked easily, but doyoung didn’t seem like the type who would bolt, so he continued waiting,  drowning his sorrows the loud club which thumping beats reverberated and hurt his ears and the sounds of chatter and laughter, and the third drink he had for the night. yoonoh didn’t tend to be a heavy drinker and only drank when he hung out with the group but he somehow had a better alcohol tolerance than the rest of the group and somehow always had to be the one to pile everyone into yuta’s sad excuse of a van一 _’it was on discount and i can even seat a whole choir in here!’一_ and send them all home, before parking the car at yuta’s similarly sad excuse of an apartment and dragging youngho home. youngho was a sad drunk, so he usually spent the next hour sitting on the floor with him as youngho moped. thank god they didn’t live far if not yoonoh would’ve just stolen the van and maybe to burn it or something. that did seem like a very logical option.

 

  “i’m so sorry i’m late!” a voice called, and suddenly yoonoh’s vision and hearing just narrowed, his eyes fixated on the beautiful person in front of him, and god, his breath was taken away. doyoung was not the most classically beautiful person he had ever seen, he didn’t have the most amazing skin or what was considred the best of features; he was more of an understated beauty hidden under all his shyness and quirkiness with his pretty sparkling eyes that were just attentive and just seemed to hold the whole universe in them and the ever so kissable pink heart lips that just drove yoonoh crazy every time they creased into his signature smile that reminded him of donghyuk’s old rabbit and he was pretty sure doyoung was ten times cuter. scratch that, a million. doyoung ducks his head in apology, despite yoonoh being younger than him, before excusing himself into the booth and yoonoh still hasn’t said a word, not noticing the smaller stranger that trailed behind doyoung on the way in.

 

 “hello!” the boy said mildly, “i’m lee taeyong , a third year dance major year at the university.” yoonoh broke out of his trance and returned the smile, shaking his hand across the table, “i wasn’t sure whether you guys would turn up.” doyoung flushes, pouting a little before replying, “the traffic from our apartment was absolutely awful; we were just stuck there honking away at everyone for almost an hour.” _ah, so they lived together._ yoonoh noted mentally while offering the get drinks for the two boys. taeyong was handsome as well, with his thin face and roundeyes, yoonoh thought he looked rather like a pixie, or a very well dressed cat.  he excused himself from the booth, he could hear taeyong trying to shout over the noise, “when you said he’s handsome i didn’t think he was _that_ handsome.” causing yoonoh to flush because doyoung told people about him and had even called him _handsome_. i mean yeah, yoonoh had gushed to everyone he knew about doyoung ( even the mailman who patiently waited for him to finish before running off for his other deliveries ) why did he ever doubt that beautiful beautiful boy?

 

 it’s two drinks for the newcomers and uncountable for the rest when they’re all squashed back into the booth ( all ten boys and an extremely lucky youngho and yoonoh who gets the corner seats because of their inhumanely long legs ), sharing everything about their lives that happened recently. so far, yoonoh has learnt that ten accidentally walked into a pair of their younger friends kissing on their way home ( he would not disclose their names for their safety ) , taeil actually plays the saxophone and claims he’s good at it ( no one is sure what to believe ), and that taeyong had gone to the school of performing arts along with si cheng. it’s all pretty interesting stuff but yoonoh merely kept flicking his attention back to an extremely quiet doyoung who has only inputted once or twice but smiles slightly during the jokes and funny stories.

 

 doyoung could be described as shy, but in a good way. he’s like a mimosa plant, the touch-me-not. sometimes, he thinks they’re just shy, so he used to call them the “notice-me-not”, as when people notice them, they’re just so tempted to get closer and tap the plant. doyoung made yoonoh curious; curious about how he could be the shyest person in the world but he can so flawlessly give a presentation ( kun was with him in his economics class and he had gotten an A ) and is always cheery and bright with all his customers, although more than often his face drops when he turns to make their orders. yoonoh can tell he is not a very loud person, he’s definitely an introvert, but he acts social in front of others for the sake of them. he seems as fragile as glass yet he can also seem as hard as steel and that just fascinated him. the conversation of others is drowned out as yoonoh watched doyoung just be himself. his wonderful self

 

 after the conversation had broken off into their own little groups, yoonoh finally mustered up the courage to say the three stupid words, “you wanna dance?”. doyoung blinked slowly, surprised that yoonoh had even remembered that he was there, and the corners of his lips quirked up slightly as he nodded. taeyong and youngho slid out of their seats, still engaging in a vivid conversation about who knows what, and slid right back in after the pair had shimmied out. taeyong was a natural people’s pleaser; he had a pleasant smile and laughed and spoke just a the right times and just knew how to make everyone around him so cheerful and bright. it was rather strange that this boy and doyoung were roommates and good friends一at least, that’s what taeyong claimed, doyoung made a noncommittal grunt in response一but of course, yoonoh couldn’t be the only person fascinated by kim doyoung.

 

 doyoung had a confession to make: he was an awful dancer. good god, he didn’t know his left foot from his right and he prayed to the gods almighty that yoonoh was drunk enough to forget everything that was happening. he shyly followed behind the taller boy as yoonoh guided them through the crowd until they found a relatively empty spot. the music spun around them lifting away gravity. doyoung couldn't count how many times he had squished yoonoh’s poor foot under his own. still, yoonoh smiled brightly as they swayed along to the upbeat music together in the darkness of the club. yoonoh watched as his hair spun out and bounced more with each move and beat, losing himself in the music finally. this was perfect. this was dancing and art coming to life, strong pointed moves didn't matter here. all that mattered was the person in front of you. at this point, he wasn’t sure that what they were doing was considered dancing but as the night wore on and he heard yoonoh laugh and chortle at his dumb jokes in attempt to make himself more attractive by being humorous, and his jokes about his feet being flattened like a pancake which caused the older boy to panic and apologise like a million more times, but doyoung just wanted to _be_ there, just moving along to the music, staying together in the moment.. then at that second, he changed his mind. he wanted yoonoh to remember that night, toe-stepping and all. because he would remember doyoung, and that would mean more than anything to him.

  



	3. In Sickness & In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little dry this chapter but so!! much!! love!!

**PART 3:**

**IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH**

 

**_noon_ **

**_in the car_ **

 

 falling in love with kim doyoung was like a continuous fall. like alice when she fell down the hole and just kept falling and falling until she reached wonderland. except yoonoh might never stop falling because every moment with kim doyoung was a new thrill and adventure and he didn’t need a wonderland for that. he would keep falling, and each time, harder than the last. every time the feeling gets deeper, more complete, more bewitching. there isn't a thing yoonoh wouldn’t do to keep him safe. keep him happy. when he sees doyoung, it's as if space and time become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapses into one tiny speck and explodes at light speed. it’s as if his universe begins and ends with doyoung. he could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path leads right back to doyoung’s heart and soul..but, as he sits inside the car, hands intertwined with his lover’s, he thinks maybe he can finally see the bottom of the rabbit hole. and maybe, just maybe, wonderland would be just a new chapter in their book. although at this point, he was doubting whether he could even be happier. but then again, it was kim doyoung, you could never know what’s going to happen. 

 

 it’s thrilling to think that in a few minutes time, they could see their door. their door to wonderland where they shrink and grow until they can finally fit through the little door and explore the beautiful place of mystery and intrigue. to their happily ever after ( yoonoh was pretty sure that doyoung was prince charming and he was the sad cobbler’s son of something but doyoung thinks otherwise ). their door was a courtesy of nakamoto yuta, seo youngho, and lee taeyong’s hours and hours of hard work and dedication. from zipping them around to cake-tasting at the fanciest hotel that the couple had ever step foot in ( chenle’s family owned it, so of course the cake was heavily discounted ), napkin choosing, flower sniffing at jungwoo’s pretty little flower store near the han river where they had been surprised by yukhei who offered to deliver it to the venue for them free of charge when jungwoo already had settled it,

, all collating into this wonderful evening where their names would finally be legally bonded forever and ever. it was their door to wonderland and yoonoh never wanted to go back home. he would fight the red queens and her deck of cards, would slay the dragon, would do anything for his beloved fiancé. 

 

 although, it was rather odd that the two grooms did not even know how the final wedding would look like ( doyoung kept pestering them about it being the nagger he was, but the trio’s lips were sealed shut )  after handling all the big things like their suit fitting and all, the trio had taken it right off their hands, insisting that they would plan the perfect wedding and all they had to do was merely sit back and relax until their vows. then again, the three of them really did know to about-to-be-wed couple by heart, inside out, so they would definitely know what they would love. and as much as they liked joking around and pulling pranks on each other, this was their wedding, and it would be perfection. but from whatever ludicrous tales donghyuk had conjured, he was not one to keep his mouth shut, it was going to a big and beautiful wedding, one fitting of a fairy tale. whatever it will turn out to be, they were sure to love it. 

 

 the limousine that had picked them up from their apartment ( courtesy of chenle again, one which made yoonoh yell out excitedly like a child again because it was a freaking limousine, ‘ _ i feel like a celebrity _ ’ ), had driven them to a hotel by the seaside, passing them a envelope with a key card and the note, ‘ _ rooftop _ ’ and in small lettering beneath the title, ‘ _ i love you hyungs _ !’  in jeno’s unique handwriting. doyoung’s lips curved into a smile as he opened the door and dragged his fiancé out. jeno had always been his favourite of all the kids in the group with his endearing smile and kind personality. for some reason, all the hotel staff recognised them and greeted them cheerfully (‘ _ did we actually suddenly become celebrities? _ ’), as the couple wandered over to the luxurious looking lift lobby. they followed the instructions given and when the lift doors parted, revealing the rooftop, their breaths were taken away. 

 

 there was a wedding tent, and my god it was beautiful. the sides were flowing with pink-ish silk that cascaded down from the top of the tent creating a curtain sort of thing and the sides were lined with gold stands of pink and white roses. but that wasn’t the most beautiful part; from the ceiling, white silk strings cascaded down like a shower of rain droplets and creepers and lush green plants blossoming with more pink and white roses dangled down, as if playing amongst the waterfalls, and fairly lights looped around in arches, giving the whole place a warm glow. it was only day now, but imagine the whole place lit up and merry with laughter and chatter in the evening. they had done such a wonderful job. doyoung’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes going wide, and if yoonoh hadn’t gently pulled his hand so that they could look for the rest, he might’ve started bawling right there on the spot like a big baby. not something that he would ever admit to anyone. 

 

doyoung was always someone who kept his feelings to himself, never liking to share things with anyone except maybe taeyong, but that was built on years and years of trust, so yoonoh was so special to him because he’d never felt like that with anyone else before, the immediate feeling that he could trust the younger boy with anything. just to imagine, six years ago, he was so content living with taeyong in their apartment, spending their days in school or watching the television or taeyong throwing rags in doyoung’s’ direction goading him to help to keep the place clean despite taeyong who gives the whole place a scrub down once a week when doyoung is out doing who knows what. but now, he was about to married to a man who took him on exciting adventures down the han river, to busan, all the over the world and nowhere, the one who did almost all the cleaning and refused anyone else to help him, a man whom he wasn’t sure whether he could live without. yoonoh interlaced his fingers his lovers’, sighing in content, taking a breath of the fresh air. 

 

 some people claimed marriage was like shackling yourself to another person and it was a deadweight and the worst thing in the world. jung yoonoh didn’t think that: he thought that marriage was the most wonderful thing in the world. it was a promise to someone else, someone who you loved and cared deeply about, that you’re going to be together and you’re going to get through everything together from now on and that was just so damn beautiful. these were his last few hours before marriage and he couldn’t be any happier.

 

**3 years ago**

**doyoung’s apartment**

 

   “you’re finally meeting the family!” taeyong  laughed as he punched the younger boy in the arm, which made the taller of the two shudder. doyoung was never really the type of person who liked meeting family because he feared that they would hate him. he had only met the parents of one of his boyfriends before, maybe two years ago? and that was absolutely awful! by the end of the night, doyoung was sobbing from fear of them and was single once again and swore never to meet anyone’s family until he was the one. but yoonoh changed his mind on that: begging and pleading with the elder to come home with him because he wanted to introduce his family to the ‘ _ most beautiful boyfriend in the world _ ’ and of course, yoonoh’s honey words and cute puppy tone made doyoung melt completely. maybe yoonoh was the one, maybe he wasn’t, but if this made him happy, doyoung would gladly do it. 

 

 although, he really wished taeyong would stop laughing every time it came up.  at that moment, he really wished the boy didn’t have so much time to go to the studio ever since he graduated. although, the model and dancer life did mounds of good to his body and lifestyle; he no longer sat around at home watching tv and cramming his papers, he actually went out and hung out with other people other than doyoung and the group, which was great, and he had so much fun every night hanging out with ten and doing their teaching gig at the studio nearby. even now, despite how busy doyoung is at his firm, he comes down to all their showcases and competitions to cheer on his roommate. taeyong had been there for him thick and thin since they were high school kids and doyoung wanted to give all the support he possibly could. 

 

 doyoung sniffled a little as he adjusted his outfit that taeyong had picked out for him in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom. it was preppy, something more college boy than doyoung usually wore, which was basically just straight cut pants a shirt and a cardigan, but yoonoh assured him that he could wear a trash bag to the dinner, and he would still impress yoonoh’s family, because doyoung was pretty and amazing on his own and he didn’t need to dress in designer to impress them. white pinstriped pants, a pale yellow button down and a jersey kind of jacket with a yellow c stitched on the front which belonged to yoonoh hence it was a little too big on him. he paired it with a pair of oxfords and his black hair showed a little of his forehead yoonoh’s parents had said that the dinner was going to be a casual event at his old house but doyoung was a strong believer of ‘ _ dress to impress _ ’.after all, they were  _ yoonoh’s _ family. and there’s no such thing as ‘casual’ event when it comes to the jungs. yoonoh had once told him he was going for dinner with his family and left in a suit. 

 

 the sun had begun to set behind the seoul skyline, reflecting soft hues of pinks and the remnants of the golden hour on his soft face. he took a deep breath: this was it. this was the make or break. yoonoh, looking as immaculate as ever with his oversized grey hoodie and bomber jacket to protect him from the chill of the oncoming winter, turned up exactly at 6pm, not a second later, with a bright smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers which he had spent more than the usual $20 doyoung spent on. taeyong had to give doyoung a light push out of the door before slamming it and probably retreating back to his room. no matter how many times doyoung came over to the yoonoh’s apartment, he was still constantly amazed at what a rich person’s life looked like. when yoonoh had first said that he lived in gangnam all those years ago, he expected a slightly upper class apartment but he was greeted by an apartment complex suited for royalty with his double storey penthouse. his apartment一the new one, which taeyong had finally saved up on his end to purchase一was still practically a shoebox in comparison. 

 

 “you look gorgeous as ever. don’t worry about it.” yoonoh teased as doyoung used the mirror in the left to adjust a little wisp of hair that decided not to be cooperative that day. doyoung turned to his boyfriend in a huff, his eyebrows twitching in annoyance as he forcefully shoved the hair away, “i’m meeting  _ your _ family! imagine if they think of me as like the guy who can’t put himself together to save his life for the rest of my life!” yoonoh laughed playfully, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, “i’m meeting your family too, you know.” doyoung sighed as they exited and wandered around the carpark in search of where yoonoh had decided to park his car this time, he could never remember, “yeah but they’ll  _ love _ you. you’re all perfect and lovable and i’m...not. oh god, why did i even agree to this, yong? should i go back now? jesus-“ 

 

 “they’ll love you as much as i do kim doyoung.” yoonoh assured him as he started the car. yoonoh had even be trusted with driving privileges ( doyoung had a slight paranoia with other people driving him around because if he were to die in a car accident it would be by his own hand ) doyoung remained quiet for the rest of the drive but yoonoh didn’t mind. all these silences, quibbles, and quirks was what made doyoung the perfect, immaculate and beautiful person he was. besides, a little silence was good for everyone and he was probably just nervous about meeting yoonoh’s family. heck, despite his assurance, doyoung was nervous as hell. yoonoh  obviously loves them very much and they treat him well, but he just couldn’t get rid of the whole ‘snobby rich people’ imagery he had in his head. 

 

 yoonoh’s parents lived on the outskirts of gangnam but it was still an apartment that doyoung was sure would take his whole life’s income to pay for a year of rent. the valet, ‘park chanyeol’, his name tag read, recognised yoonoh immediately and ushered for the couple to get off. yoonoh gently guides doyoung along by the elbow, as the boy gasped and gawked at the extremely decorated lift lobby which seat’s were probably lined with some of the most expensive leather doyoung had ever set his eyes on and which had an actual sparkling chandelier that one would see in a fairytale castle. they had to take the lift to the first floor, and if doyoung had thought the lift lobby in the basement was fancier than his entire house and was equivalent to a mansion, the main lobby was equivalent to the queen’s palace ( not that he had ever been to a queen’ s palace but this was probably what it looked like. ) 

 

 the floor was tiled in fine marble, which made every step echo. a chandelier made rainbow colors dance across the luxurious lobby. embroidered silk sofas surrounded a large, flat-screen television. the twin doors that led into the lobby were a pristine white with golden handles. the desk was made of amber-colored wood and a green granite top. exquisite paintings hung from the rich, red walls. even the door hinges were engraved with swirls and elegant designs. the receptionist behind the desk which doyoung just wanted to marry ( the desk, not the receptionist ) , recognised yoonoh as well as gestured for him to come over. she was small, her long blond hair tied back into pigtails, but the glare she sent doyoung when he approached, arms locked with yoonoh, scared the wits out of him. yoonoh  laughed, noticing the look, “yerim-ssi, this is my boyfriend, kim doyoung. and no, you don’t have to beat him up.” 

 

 her face immediately softened into a pleasant smile as she ducked beneath her counter and emerged with a keycard. yoonoh thanked her and took the card before strolling to the lift lobby that would bring them to his parent’s apartment. when doyoung turned back to check if yerim had gone back to glaring, she pointed two fingers at her eyes before stabbing them in doyoung’s direction. he gulped. why were yoonoh’s friends all so protective and terrifying? he remembered when he had first met youngho alone, while yoonoh’s was getting something from his room, and he had given him the whole, ‘ _ if you hurt him, i will step on you. _ ’ he had thought it was the whole height thing that scared him but turns out his friends are just  _ scary _ .

 

 “ma, pa, this is kim doyoung, my boyfriend.” before he knew it, the lift had zipped up to the penthouse and he was greeted by a friendly looking couple, nothing at all like what he had imagined. yes, his mother had actual diamonds hanging from her ears and wore tweed suits you see in the dramas that youngho doesn’t admit to watch, and his father was dressed in an expensive three piece suit but they just gave off the feeling of warmth and kindness. doyoung bowed immediately, greeting the couple, and yoonoh squeezed his shoulder comfortingly as his parents gestured for them to follow to the living room. doyoung’s parents nor siblings had arrived yet, because yoonoh had suggested arriving earlier to get to know his parents before it was too crowded to properly do so. not the best idea, in doyoung’s opinion, but he would do anything for him.

 

 as they sat down on the plush silk couch in the expensive looking living room and the jungs had gone to get drinks ( doyoung is sure that he heard mrs. jung whispering about ‘ _ what a nice boy doyoung is! _ ’ but all doyoung can think about is how nice this couch is ) , a strangely familiar voice called from the upstairs, “doyoung, where’s that sweater you borrowed from me last week?” doyoung’s eyes widened, about to open his mouth, when the owner of the voice skipped down the stairs to speak doyoung face to face, and confirmed his suspicions. he hissed into yoonoh’s  ear, “your brother is suho? when you said your brother was ‘decently famous’ i didn’t think it was freaking suho!!” the boy shrugged, patting doyoung’s knee, “it’s not a big deal you know.” 

 

 suho immediately noticed the stranger in the room and walked down the rest of the stairs to greet him, smiling pleasantly and extending a friendly hand, “hello, i’m jung junmyeon. you must be doyoung right?” doyoung smiled weakly as he shook the singer’s hand and made small talk. how on earth does anyone make small talk with the jung junmyeon? what even was a jung jaehyun? he’s the most perfect human being in the world, he lives such a comfortable life, his brother is freaking jung junmyeon , he has such nice parents who aren’t like those k-drama families at all!

hopefully they didn’t suddenly put out a million dollar check and shove it in doyoung’s direction to get him to leave yoonoh forever. doyoung would choose yoonoh anyways. he always would. as he quietly watched the brothers communicate with each other, a female voice cut through them, calling from the kitchen, “yoonoh! is that your boyfriend i hear?” 

 

 yoonoh cringed, turning to doyoung in apology, for what, he didn’t know, but shouted back at her, “yes noona, doyoung is out here! what are you doing in the kitchen? and where is ma and pa? they said they’re getting drinks but they’ve like gone missing.” the owner of the voice doesn’t reply but instead graces the group with her presence and doyoung’s jaw falls to the floor, it’s freaking jung joohyun, or irene, the freaking face of every brand in existence. you literally couldn’t walk through the train station without seeing her face plastered along the advertisements. what’s up with jung family? why were they all so attractive? she smiles, before seating herself next to junmyeon, “hello, i’m jung joohyun! junmyeon here, is my twin, and yoonoh is our younger brother. it’s really nice to meet you, doyoung. yoonoh speaks really nicely of you.”

 

“does he now?” doyoung laughs awkwardly, shoving yoonoh in the arm, who scowls at his boyfriend “why did you have to ruin the whole j.j family thing you had going by changing your name huh-“ but before yoonoh can reply, there’s ringing at the doorbell, and for some reason, yoonoh’s parents magically appeared from thin air and answered it. it was doyoung’s family, just his mother, father, and older brother, kim gongmyung. 

the clock ticked past quickly, as doyoung shared more about himself with the couple and the assorted siblings, and even got his hands onto a ‘jung yoonoh baby’ album. 

 

 “hey doyoung,” yoonoh whispered as mrs. kim went to the entrance way to retrieve her bag, “i asked your mom to bring your baby albums as well.” doyoung narrowed his eyes, a menacing look on his face, “you wouldn’t dare! you little shit jung yoonoh-“ yoonoh smirks triumphantly, “we get to see bare-bottomed kim doyoung taking a bath-“ 

 

 the boy genuinely prayed that mrs. jung had the yoonoh ages 5-10 album because he wanted to roast child yoonoh so bad right now. 

  
  



	4. To Love & To Cherish

**PART4:**

**TO LOVE AND TO CHERISH**

 

**afternoon**

**at the hotel**

 

  “hyung!” yoonoh’s younger cousin, lee minhyung, practically sprinted from the end of the room to throw his arms around the elder ecstatically, almost toppling him over. he and minhyung had always been very close since they were young to a point where they had grown up like brothers. joohyun and junmyeon were nearly six years older than him. by the time he had begun middle school, they were already preparing for their university. minhyung was two years younger than him, but they just clicked immediately, especially after bonding about their time in a foreign country. doyoung smiled fondly at the cousins and captured the moment with his camera phone; that was sure to go into the scrapbook. him and gongmyung were never that close; he was always too busy with his work and doyoung always too absorbed in his school activities that they just never seemed to be around each other to be that close. watching the love of his life bond with their family warmed doyoung’s heart.

 

 when minhyung finally detangled himself from yoonoh, “wow you’re going to married soon, yoonoh-hyung! and to such a cool person, right? wow! donghyuk was so excited on the way here man.” doyoung was already struggling to keep up with the boy’s excitable chatter but once he started speaking in english, he gave up completely. english was already so difficult but with minhyung speaking at rocket speed it was near impossible. minhyung english was so not his thing. and it wasn’t that he was bored of the boy’s rambling, but yoonoh could only focus on how much he loved his cousin: someone who had been there when he needed it and no matter how much they fought, they made up and got through life together. sometimes, he thought minhyung more a family than his siblings ever were. don’t get him wrong, he loved the two older siblings but minhyung was just a different kind of love.

 

 “i’m just going to take him away now.” yoonoh’s older sister, joohyun, smiles brightly, like she does in all those commercials that just stuns anyone who sees it, as she grabs minhyung by the shoulders and gently guides him away. after she has deposited him back with donghyuk and renjun, she returns to the couple, and kang seulgi, who has finally managed to find her through the crowd, joins her, by her side, holding her by the waist comfortingly, “ yoonoh is finally getting married; we already bought you a present ( it’s some kind of dutch oven for all your cooking by the way. not sure if either of you cook anymore but find some use for it please ) but is there anything else you need? because junmyeon,” it was at that unfortunate moment when he chose to walk by and joohyun grabbed him by both shoulders despite the respectable height difference between them and forcefully dragged him to her side, “will buy it for you. won’t you junmyeon?” his eyes widened in horror, as joohyun continues to smile at the couple cheerily, making yoonoh laugh. sometimes, doyoung thinks that he and joohyun would have been best friends in another life.

 

 they all laugh eventually, junmyeon still a little terrified, and the group disperses as yoonoh and doyoung split up to find their groomsmen, there are far too many, and it’s impossible to spot them in the crowd. the ceremony is starting soon and they can’t seem to locate anyone in the crowd. soon, using what the dreamies considered the ‘mom skills’, they had rounded up all the members playing parts in the ceremony. kun was officiating ( he had somehow gotten a license online off beapriest.com ), donghyuk was the flower boy who had already picked up his flower crown and was prancing around with it, jisung was the ring bearer who was subtly trying to find the pillow he was carrying the rings on because he had already misplaced it, jaemin and renjun are the ushers ( renjun has been specifically instructed not to be rude to the guests ) , seungwan was the photographer with her fancy camera all ready, taeyong was the best man/man of honor for doyoung, youngho was the best man/man of honor for yoonoh, and the rest had split themselves equally as groomsmen, because nobody really could pick a side. it would probably be the messiest wedding in history but they liked messy, they liked fun and joy because that’s what the group brought into their lives.

 

 “ok, so everyone knows their roles now; and no chenle, we will not be playing ‘we will rock you’ as the wedding march no matter how much you give us a wedding gift. by the way, aren’t you a little young to be giving wedding gifts, lele?”chenle shrugs, “alright, nevermind. be in your suits by 5:00, and meet outside the dressing room because joohyun somehow managed to snag a stylist for you guys, so feel free to run around for the next...hour. but don’t get too sweaty okay? joohyun will actually murder me.” doyoung warned them, even wagging his finger around like a proper mom before shooing the group away. the ceremony was supposed to start at 6:00, but joohyun and sooyoung had offered to do their hair and makeup earlier so that they didn’t have to buffer between the overly excited members of the wedding reception and the men of the hour. doyoung gave yoonoh a comforting, squeeze his hand, before the two ushered the pair into separate rooms.

 

 in a mere half hour, they both emerged from the rooms ready to walk the aisle. yoonoh’s breath hitched in his throat, because if he thought he looked half decent in the suit that joohyun had picked out for him, doyoung looked absolutely ethereal. it wasn’t the straight cut regular suits you watched walk down wall street; the blazer seemed two sizes to large over the white high-collared silk shirt tucked into straight cut black pants, but with the boyish messy haircut he currently donned, it just accentuated his youth and beauty even more. maybe yoonoh had been staring too long, his mouth falling open, because sooyoung giggled and high fived seungwan, “our job is done. let’s roll, wannie. oh, and are you wearing that- ok lets go first. we’re ruining the moment.”

 

 “wow,” yoonoh stuttered out when they had disappeared from sight and sound ( sooyoung had a rather loud voice ), “wow. you look. you look gorgeous kim doyoung. “ doyoung laughed quietly, his eyes crinkling up, as he took yoonoh’s hands in his, “you don’t look too bad yourself, jung yoonoh.” and maybe this was what being in jung yoonoh forever felt like; everyone wanted to find their perfect half but jung yoonoh just makes you feel like you’re whole and perfect already and he’s adding his whole to you. he’s making your whole even better by adding his with it. two was always better than one wasn’t it? this was the fairytale moment where the prince typically kisses一in this case, the other prince一princess was somewhat ruined by the appearance of 16 heads from the ends of the hallway ( ten was practically lying on the floor trying to sneak a peak of the couple ).

 

 “sometimes i don’t know whether to hate or love them.” doyoung sighed exasperatedly ask he glared at the sixteen of them which made them disappear behind the wall in fear.

 

 “most of the time i kinda hate them. but they’re our stupid but amazing friends and i wouldn’t trade them for the world.” yoonoh smiles.

 

* * *

 

**7 months ago**

**at the Han River**

 

 “I like this.” doyoung commented, lying back down on the checkered picnic mat, his hair fanning around his head like a halo like its trying to show to the whole world that doyoung is a perfect angel, his eyes casting a soft look at shifting pink and orange clouds above him, sparkling with wonder and amazement, “i can’t believe the cheesiest date location is truly the most beautiful place. oh god, everyone else here is like 5 years younger than us. i feel so old.” yoonoh smiled, the corners of his lips lifting ever so slightly, as he cast a fond look at his lover who marveled at the world around him, the streaking sunset reflecting in his dark eyes. every single second with kim doyoung was so fresh and exciting that it always felt like spring around him, even in the most frigid of winters, and the most scorching of summers. when all the flowers had bloomed and their petals littered the sidewalks and the birds chirped noisily at 7am in the morning. but, then again, the most beautiful places were the ones where doyoung was by his side.

 

 it was nearing past six already, when everyone started to come out to watch the sun fall behind the sparkling city. they had a good spot, a great view of the disappearing sun and the han river which glimmered in the fading light. yoonoh, had made gimbap, and with the help of joohyun and taeyong, had also brought along doyoung’s favourite drinks and snacks. with little effort, yoonoh pries the lid off his puppy shaped lunchbox and offers it to his boyfriend. he recently had acquired a hobby of collecting lunch boxes; he proudly stacks them in their shared cupboard for the world to see. doyoung’s eyes widen in delight at the delicious array of food around him, and immediately thanks yoonoh before stuffing his mouth. always the big eater, kim doyoung. they eat in silence, like they always do,  especially when there’s good food, devouring everything. as doyoung is about to pop the last watermelon into his mouth, yoonoh cleared his throat, garnering doyoung’s attention, “i need to tell you something.”

 

 doyoung’s face falls. whatever could this be about? they had been dating for around five years now, not many big arguments or fights or much drama really, they did have fights like normal couples but it was never anything drastic to tear them apart. did yoonoh finally realise how boring doyoung was? was yoonoh growing tired of him? he crossed his legs, his eyes hardening; jesus christ, he loved yoonoh more than he had ever loved in his entire life and it would kill him to separate from this beautiful man. but if that’s what yoonoh wanted then so be it, because he’d rather yoonoh be with someone else than miserable with him. because, this he suddenly realised, he truly loved yoonoh and he would just to about anything to keep him happy. doyoung took a deep breath, “yes? did something happen? is anything wrong?” yoonoh shook his head, gazing at the love of his life in fromt of him with soft eyes.

 

 the idea had been nagging him for months now. just there, gnawing away at the back of his mind. he’d always been too afraid to make the call, and his parents had even spotted him asking his dog whether it was a good idea ( the dog did not give a definitive answer, but he barked, so yoonoh assumed that was a yes ). they supported it, of course they would, they were the most wonderful parents in the world and unconditionally loved him, but this was ultimately yoonoh’s call. was he ready for it? was doyoung ready for it? hell, was their love strong enough for it? yoonoh shook his head like a wet puppy, clearing his thoughts, and took a steady deep breath. there was no right answer, this was the kind of thing where you just had to do it. he had no idea where it would take them as doyoung sat there all perfect and ethereal, yoonoh knew this was the right thing. he just prayed and prayed in his head for the gods to be on his side and for doyoung to agree. he cleared his throat for the nth time since he had made the announcement, and finally got the courage to do it.

 

 “kim doyoung. i’ve known you for six years, ever since you gave me that cookie at your café even though i hated the flavour. it’s disgusting and no one should ever consume it. out of that six years, i’ve dated you for five and half. every single date, even those where i sit at the counter for two hours because you volunteered to cover someone else’s shift, ever phone call, even those where you rant to me about your classmates and taeyong for being a lazy bum, every message, every precious precious second, has been such a blessing to me. i’ve been pretty privileged with my family and friends my whole life, and i thought i had everything already, but you showed up and not only did you make my life double of what it was back then, you make it so much more vibrant, and i live every single day happier.”

 

 “i have lived long enough to know that what we share I can't replicate with another. this love, this feeling, is just you and me. i could travel the world and the seven seas; I'd still i to come right back here if i wanted true love. it’s not that nobody else wants me, or you, but that we were born to spark and run the same course. we are the protectors of one another, confidants and true friends. The trust i give you, that you give me, is what keeps us safe in this world, in this life. so whether this heart beats another day or another hundred years - it is yours.”  yoonoh was only halfway through the script that he had been unknowingly writing in his head the past few months, but doyoung, being the absolutely brilliant and genius he was, already had tears threatening to fall. his head was so muddled; jung yoonoh was truly the greatest person he had ever met and goddamn he was grateful. as the pearls of tears began slipping down his cheek, yoonoh decided to ditch the script.

 

 kim doyoung was a relatively simple person. he didn’t need the high rise skyscrapers and penthouses. he didn’t need the luxury cars and clothes that yoonoh’s parents constantly gifted him (“doyoung, your shoes looked a little worn so we bought you new ones!”) . he didn’t need the grand gesture or the fancy speech with a million balloons flying through the sky. he only needed the smile, the kiss on the nose, and all yoonoh could provide for him. yoonoh’a fingers latched around the box in his back pocket and he slowly brought it out. it wasn’t a particularly fancy ring, it wasn’t 24 karat gold, it didn’t have a huge sparkly diamond, because despite having a decent job, doyoung wouldn’t want him splurging in things like this, but this was a sign of his forever love to doyoung and he was pretty sure doyoung would be content with a rubber band. he didn’t need to do the whole get on one knee thing, because this wasn’t meant to impress doyoung, doyoung already knew all of yoonoh, his quirks and flaws and if he said yes, it wouldn’t be because of yoonoh’s flourish and grand gestures, and besides, this moment already felt to precious and special, “kim doyoung, thank you for being in my life all this time. and now, will you make me the most blessed man on this earth, and marry me?”

 

 buckets were flowing out of doyoung’s eyes now, and somehow he still managed to look so absolutely gorgeous and ethereal, “i’m not crying dipshit.” is what he would probably said if he wasn’t so overwhelmed with emotions  right now. oh why did he look so beautiful even when he was crying? yoonoh felt his eyes burn up as well, soft pearly tears dripping slowly. doyoung picked up his hand, pressing a kiss onto it, “jung yoonoh, waking up beside you every morning, staying up with you because you’re so in love with the stars, receiving your calls even when you’re crazy busy, having late night ramyeon dates with you because everywhere else is closed, making you breakfast when you need to sleep in even though i’m hopeless, everything you do is such a blessing to me. you never leave my mind, you’re always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible. you’remy one stable force, my one stability in a world filled with chaos and i so desperately need that in my life. i love you so much for that i'd be the biggest fool in the world to say no. so yes, jung yoonoh, i will marry you. i will follow you anywhere you bring me because i love you.”

 

 and so yoonoh opens the box. and inside is the most beautiful ring that doyoung will ever wear in this lifetime. yoonoh thinks it’s the most beautiful moment in his entire life.

 


	5. Till Death Do Us Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long TT this chapter is really touching and sweet

**PART 5:**

**TILL DEATH DO US APART**

 

“kim doyoung,” his smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. it was like the sun opened its eager light to shine about him, only brightening his perfectly aligned teeth, “six years. it doesn’t seem like a long time doesn’t it? but just six years ago, i’d never thought i would be standing here with you today, let alone you agreeing to go on a date with me. i was at such a low point in my life, and i felt like i had completely lost everything, but then you came along, with that goddamn gorgeous smile and that cookie and you helped me to build myself back up and set me back on the right path. and i will be eternally grateful for that. i would now like to tell you the moment where i decided that i wanted to marry you. it was during that monthly meetup and we were at taeil‘s house and he’s boring so we played monopoly,” there was quiet laughter from the people who had been there that night;

 

 “you were winning. but then jeno had been so disappointed that he had been kicked out of the game because he had thought that buying all the houses he landed on was a great idea, it really isn’t a good idea jeno-ah, but you just got up and said that you were too bored of the game and handed all your money and property to jeno and went to make us food even though you’re hopeless and it was a disaster.” doyoung snorted in response, “that’s the moment i decided i wanted to marry you. you love to win and you’re super competitive but when you saw someone who needed something more than you, you gave it to them. kim doyoung, you might think you’re the most short-tempered, irratible person you know, but that’s one of the so many reasons that i’m so completely in love with you. you’re not just my boyfriend, my fiancé, my-soon-to-be husband, but you’re also my best friend, my mountain in the stormy ocean, someone i can forever depend on, and someone who i’ll spend the rest of my life with if you please. every second without you is eternity, and every second with you is bliss, every second with you makes everything so much more beautiful. you’re my only choice forever and always. i love you, kim doyoung.” 

 

 there was a chorus of ‘aw’s from the crowd, before doyoung’s eyes met with yoonoh; his heart swelled with love at his words. “i think i had a whole script for today but after hearing yours, mine seems pathetic, so i’m going to do what yuta says ‘screw it’ and keep making this up on the spot. i still can’t believe you’re going to marry be because i gave my fake money to jeno, but i will be forever grateful that jeno is such a awful monopoly player. since you’re sharing when you wanted to marry me, i’m going to share what i thought when i first saw you: god really did spend some extra time when creating him didn’t he?” the reception laughs again, “but i didn’t fall in love with your beautiful face, although that was definitely a plus; i fell in love because of your kindness, that mine or anyone else’s could never match, i fell in love because you make me laugh evern though you’re not remotely funny, i fell in love because you’re so hardworking and caring, i fell in love with you because you call me out on all my bullshit even though it means i’m going to pout for the next day,” 

 

 “i love that you still eat whatever i cook even though it tastes like garbage, please feel free to mock me next time, i deserve it. and despite all your flaws and weird quirks, especially you being irritating when you speak in english to tease me, i’m still so in love with you jung yoonoh. i like you because you’re gorgeous and kind and the biggest sweetheart in the world, but i love you, flaws and all. today was absolutely amazing, as well as the day i met you, and the day you asked me out, and the day i asked you to be my boyfriend, and the day you proposed to me. but as well as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, because every day that i get to be with someone as wonderful as you is amazing to me. yoonoh, i don't want to say 'until death do us part,' if i had a thousand lifetimes I'd want them all to be with you. isn’t that what a soul-mates should share? love that lives on past these mortal bones? ah, i’m getting poetic again, i should end this soon.  i love you, jung yoonoh, and i’m now suddenly worried about dancing in front of my family and friends.” 

 

 to them, marriage isn't a ring worn or a paper signed. it is not something endured but savoured. it is the union of two hearts beating as one, each that would sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing. marriage is something so beautiful that in that natural world it would be an opening rose, always with radiant petals left to unfurl to a warm sun. perhaps that is why we give roses to those we love and often have them at our sacred unions. marriage is the blessing we give to one another, an eternal bond of soul-mates. 

 

 “that was the most beautiful vows i’ve ever heard.” taeil sniffed loudly, and he leaned his head into youngho. jaemin had wrapped his arms around jeno’s arm and had tucked his head into the crook of his neck, sniffling slightly too. ten was blowing his nose into a pocket square and renjun was making faces at him. even kun, had started sniffling slightly, but had covered it up with a cough. donghyuk was too busy trying to cover his wet eyes with the loose flower petals he had picked off the floor and minhyung smiled proudly at his cousin. everyone momentarily forgot they were at a wedding and thought they had suddenly been transported to a fairytale ending, with the happily ever after but kun cleared his throat again and announced, “if that is all, you are now officially married, you may kiss the groom.” 

 

 and doyoung kissed yoonoh. he kissed him and the world fell away. it was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. his hand rested below yoonoh’s ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. yoonoh ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest. the cheers and clapping of the reception fell away, because a single name consumed the whole of his being. the love of his life, his dream boy, his light. when they broke away, eyes still locked on each other. yoonoh leaned in, wrapping his arms tightly around his now husband, and whispered, “i love you so much.” and doyoung can only smile. 

 

 the wedding reception is a mess as expected.it’s absolutely gorgeous, as beautiful as where the ceremony was held but it’s the guests that are causing it to be a big mess. youngho and yoonoh had volunteered to be the mcs for the night, after the photographs of course, jaemin and jeno had run off somewhere for two minutes before promtly returning with a bouquet of flowers for the grooms to carry, chenle was loudly shrieking for some godforsaken reason and taeil was trying to rear in the rest of the ‘kids’ for the official wedding photographs.  the room buzzed with excited chatter and children ran between the tables in a good natured game of tag. the grooms entered, applause spread across the room. there was the scraping of chairs as folks got up for a standing ovation and the happy couple made their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands. they sat in front of a bouquet of baby pink roses and the doyoung leaned in for a kiss, which made yoonoh turn an adorable shade of pink. there were cheers and someone whooped. After a few moments the toastmaster rose from his chair and everyone else sat down. the sound of his teaspoon rapping on the side of his wineglass signalled everyone to silence, except the children一the only actual child was gongmyung and hyesung’s kid, the rest were the ‘grown-up’ kids一who were shushed by their parents and kun. 

 

**_30 minutes later_ **

**_wedding reception_ **

 

 “as jung yoonoh’s best man, i’d like to start the ball rolling on the speeches. we have a lot of people who have put their names in to make speeches so i’m going to make this as short as possible but give yoonoh and hopefully doyoung an uncomfortable three minutes. alright, kim-jung yoonoh and doyoung,” youngho started, and the newly wed couple settled themselves into the chair, ready for a night of embarrassing and heartwarming speeches and stories, as expected from the idiot bunch of friends, “all those amongst you who know jung yoonoh well will know he is a wonderful and caring person, he deserves the best partner in the world. thank the gods that kim doyoung married him before he found one.” a cackle came from yoonoh as he planted a kiss on doyoung’s ( who was about to get up from his seat and fight the man ) cheek, oh doyoung was so going to roast youngho later, “on behalf of the other groomsmen of may I first just take this opportunity to say how beautiful you all look today, you really are a picture. not just the grooms, but all the guests here today. and i even sprung for the three button suit! secondly, I just want to thank you on behalf of yoonoh for getting doyoung here on time today as for those that know doyoung, he is normally late for everything so this is a great achievement in itself…”

 

 “i’d also like to thank all of you for being here today, especially those of you who knew that I'd be saying a few words - it’s very touching that you still decided to come.” more laughter came from the crowd in reaction to ten’s speech, he really knew how to hype a crowd,” to see this many people here at a wedding in a different part of the country ( thank you amazing place! ) amazes me, i still can’t get over how far people will travel for a free meal and some complimentary booze. seriously though, yoonoh and doyoung,” he smiles proudly at the two,”seeing this many people go to all this effort to be here to celebrate with you today is a real credit to you both. i’m sure everyone here agrees with me when i say what an absolutely stunning place this is not only to visit but to have it to host one of the most important and special days of your lives…”

 

 “...i first met yoonoh eight years ago.” nakamoto yuta started his speech, his bright healing smile on his face, “it was at this anime convention in seoul that minhyung had dragged him along to, because i am a weeb, but i don’t want to be a lonely weaboo so i became friends with him. but no matter what we’ve gone through, i can honestly say that he is one off the greatest people in know. he is truly a brilliant person and i’m so honoured to be here speaking at his wedding today, in which i had to physically fight some children to get a spot. we’ve had some excellent times together, and i’m assured that we will continue to have many more. no one was happier than i was when yoonoh first met doyoung, seeing their romance blossom was like watching a fairy-tale unfold, and, sure, I know what some of you are thinking, 'what fairy tale’s that yuta? 'beauty and the beast'? well no it wasn't i’ve got to say that you’re wrong and i wasn't thinking of beauty and the beast at all…. I was thinking more of shrek to be honest…” 

 

 “...i first dated yoonoh in university.” dong si cheng swallowed loudly, but then composed himself, a kind smile on his face,“ but even after we broke up, he still remained one of the sweetest and nicest people i know. he was still there for me whenever i felt down, even coming over and bringing my favourite flavour of ice-cream. i’ve always thought he deserved better than me and i’m glad he found you, doyoung. kim doyoung hyung, you are one of luckiest people on earth to marry someone as good and pure as jung yoonoh. please treat him well, he deserves it, and i will beat you up if you hurt him,” doyoung gulped, si cheng when he was being scary was terrifying, “and to yoonoh hyung, i’m so happy that you’ve found the right person, and i hope you’ve found your ‘forever man’...” 

 

 “...ah, i think i’m gonna start crying,” minhyung chuckled into the microphone, “jung yoonoh, you’re the greatest cousins and best friend a man could have, even though johnny is probably your best friend but whatever and donghyuk would disagree that i’m a man.” donghyuk momentarily stopped crying to make a face at minhyung, “ when i first met kim doyoung, i think i momentarily thought that i wished he was my cousin instead because he was so cool, but that was only momentary. don’t worry, hyung. it is almost impossible to sum up the life of jung yoonoh: he’s wonderful, and brilliant, and kind, and one of the most loving and caring people you will ever meet but he’s also one of the dumbest, completely whiniest, overbearing person you will ever meet. and despite all those weird qualities about him, i still love him and think there could be no better brother someone could ever have. i love you man, let’s get it!” 

 

 “ah,” taeyong rapped the microphone to check for feedback, “i’ve been asked to start off the doyoung end of the speeches because i’m his best man, or man of honour, i’m not too sure, i do not mind being either. wow, i’m not too sure how i’m going to match up to all your amazing speeches but i’ll try my best. kim doyoung, you beautiful bastard, have been my best friend and sidekick for wow, is it forever now? that’s amazing isn’t it. ever since we were little kids and our moms hung out for toast and barley tea. thank you for standing beside me for so long, and putting up with all my bullshit, and i’m so thrilled for you that you found someone who makes you a better person every day. kim doyoung, you’re singularly the laziest but baggiest person ever, but thank you for always pushing me to be the best person i could be because i wouldn’t be the person i am today if it weren’t for you. i love you man.  but of course, as the customary best man speech i must insult him. before doyoung met yoonoh, you wouldn’t exactly call him the ‘brad pitt’ of NCT U, more like the armpit. now, i would like to share the time when.…” 

 

 “...what a fantastic venue we have for this beautiful day. and as is my custom as the old grandpa of the group, i’ll be doing this speech in the nude through the medium of interpretive dance... i am of course joking. i can't dance as I'm sure you'll all see later, along with a few othershere who have equally dubious dancing skills.” and for once, everybody laughed at taeil’s old man jokes, “i met this man long before any of you were out of the womb, yes, that’s how old i am, and i practically grew up with him. i think many of us here have. he stuck up with me all through high school and even through university even though that’s when he met all you cool dudes and some not so cool dudes and if any of you want to hear the descartes jokes i had for this speech, please meet me after the reception…”

 

 “...hyung, before i begin, please know that i googled most of this speech because i’m not very good at them, but i’m trying my best because i want to congratulate you,” jungwoo joked, giving a fond smile to doyoung,who smiled back, “after meeting, and first falling for each other over 6 years ago, it’s fair to say that this has been a long time coming. they were just made for each other and it honestly feels like these two have always been a couple. it’s obvious to everybody that knows you both, that what’s shared between you, is true love. you’re just perfect for each other, yoonoh is silly and cute while doyoung hyung is smart and cute, so together you guys are just cute!” everyone laughed jovially at jungwoo’s cuteness in turn,” but the time it took yoonoh to  _ finally _ ask doyoung to marry him, is similar to the way britain voted to leave europe…” 

 

 “...the more you laugh, the sooner this will be over, please keep that in mind.” jeno attempted at a joke, but unfortunately, nobody laughed except his boyfriend, jaemin, who didn’t actually find it funny, ah poor jeno “doyoung hyung, you will always be my big brother. you picked me up whenever i fell down, whenever i cried because of something stupid, and now you’ve met your match, as have i except you’re legally bound while all me and jaemin have is a ring which i’m pretty sure he bought of e-bay and cost $2. you’ve met someone as lovely and caring as you, no matter what everyone else here says! so i guess all those lamenting about how everyone has a boyfriend/girlfriend in school was worth it, wasn’t it? because you’ve finally found your dream man. i’m really happy for you hyung.” 

 

**** yoonoh was now the one with tears in his eyes, pearling like little crystals as he clasped his husband’s hand tightly. doyoung wasn’t really someone he ever anticipated to be with because their personalities were polar opposite but through all that, kim doyoung was his perfect match. doyoung smiled back fondly, squeezing his hand tightly. comfortingly. a man he loved more than all the stars in the sky. my husband, jung yoonoh. it had a nice ring to it doesn’t it?

 

 [ p.s. taeil caught the bouquet ] 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost coming to the end soon! I actually haven't finished writing the epilogue yet because I'm not sure how to end off this beautiful story TT


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the end of this! I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**1 year later**

**at the apartment**

 

 even a later year after their marriage, yoonoh still loved the smell of kim doyoung. there’s still no particularly recognisable scent, unlike taeyong who now smells of strongly of febreeze which could probably be detected from a mile away, but yoonoh likes to think that he smells of evkerything good and nice and pure in the world. he smells of the fragrance of a resh meal wafting it’s way from the kitchen ( doyoung had attended cooking classes shortly after the wedding because he was determined to make yoonoh at least one meal that he’s not only pretending to enjoy ) , he smells of coffee brewing in their new coffee machine which yuta had bought yoonoh as a birthday present ( but who really needs coffee when the love of your life is right there, right? ) , he smells of a field of yellow dandelions and all beautiful flowers in the world ( one thing they had done more after they god married was travel the world, discovering so many new things and places together ) he smells of joy and happiness, but most importantly, he smells of home. everything that just makes doyoung the man that yoonoh loves with all of his heart. 

 

 it’s been four years since they got married at the sea-side hotel and yoonoh has never been happier. doyoung had moved out of his father’s firm and had joined the practice that kun had began, and yoonoh had started a new radio channel with his best friend, seo youngho, called ‘Night Night’ which doyoung tunes into every night no matter how busy he is. they’re doing pretty well, garnering quite a large crowd of late-night listeners and doyoung finally feels like his hair is not turning white from stress. they had a nice little apartment near with a view of the han river, the most special place in the world to them, the place that made it all happen ( even though doyoung thinks that it was inevitable that they were meant to be together, and he would have said yes even if yoonoh had proposed to him in a dumpster ) even with a small balcony which was a rare beauty in seoul in which doyoung has picked up the hobby of gardening in his free-time and the balcony has since filled up with beautiful blooming flowers and luscious green vines which makes their apartment look like a mini jungle in the concrete city. not much has changed with the feelings between two of them, except yoonoh thinks he may be even more in love with kim doyoung. 

 

 before, even before they got married, even when they were engaged, they had decided not to move in together yet because yoonoh’s mother kept hinting at a very nice and ‘ _ homely _ ’ wedding gift, but doyoung loves domestic yoonoh. he lives a casual life, only working late at night, picking doyoung up on the way home on late nights. they have lunch together most of the time, even if it’s in the cafeteria at his office ( kun had granted him with a special pass for being ‘such a dear friend ) unless yoonoh or doyoung were with their own friends ( sometimes, as a surprise, yoonoh rolls up in his mercedes-benz at his office building, causing all his female co-workers to squeal, and doyoung to turn a bright shade of pink in embarrassment at the attention, to take him out for a nice lunch. yoonoh even cooks him packed dinner sometimes when he knows doyoung is working a hard case in which he likely to forgot to eat and delivers it to jisung who works the desk downstairs. )some say marriage is like shackling one person to another, and a relationship crumbled after they had promised each other their forever but for doyoung and yoonoh, it only made their love stronger. and that was evident in yoonoh throwing a pair of his fanciest italian loafers straight into doyoung’s face. 

 

 “hey,” doyoung scowls, picking up the shoes by the heel, and putting them inside the shoe bag which had been bought specially for this pair of extremely expensive shoes, “i bought those for your birthday last year, don’t throw it at my face even if you hate them that  _ much _ .” yoonoh’s face pops from behind the wall where a whole stack of his shoes are cluttered on the floor with assorted suits and coats he just collected from the laundry stacked next to them in this gigantic pile that will probably fall soon. he pouts, the slight outline of his dimples peeking out, and calls back, “i’m sorry! i love them! i just wanted to be cool and throw them straight into the bag. didn’t you always say you wanted to see how good of a basketball player i was?” his husband rolls his eyes playfully, and tucks the shoe bag into a corner of one of their many luggages ( it was a two day trip, why they needed that much luggage, a myth to him ). 

 

 doyoung glances at the clock for the nth time, before calling back to his husband while shoving the last of his personal belongings into his suitcase and sitting on it trying to zip it shut, “we’re going to be late again! we were late for their engagement party, for their wedding planning weekend, and now we’re going to be late for their bachelor party and probably the wedding too!” yoonoh hurries over at the irritated voice of his spouse and grins as he zips up his luggage and locks the clasp before standing up proudly like he just won some sort of award, “and i’m done, let’s go!” he grabs them by their handles and races out the front door, the door slamming shut behind him and the faint sound of his “sorry!” can be heard. doyoung smiles fondly at his somewhat childish husband, slowly getting off the floor and dusting off his cardigan before taking his own sweet time to roll his suitcases out the house. the flight was in four hours but yoonoh doesn’t need to know that until he got to the airport where he would probably be distracted by something else. god, he loved the man. 

 

 there was simplistic beauty to it. there was no giant quest or adventure or big challenge in their marriage they had to overcome ( a few minor ones, but no matter what, at the end of the day, they laughed about it and fell asleep in each other’s arms ). there was only love, for one another, for everything they had together. for they didn’t need a castle, or a million dollars, because they had everything they could ever want already

 

 they had each other. and kim doyoung was pretty damn happy about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've figured out by the ending, i will ( eventually ) be writing a sequel for 'Till death do us apart'! not as long this one, since it revolves around the youngho x taeil wedding but will be just as fluffy and sweet and hopefully a little more funny than this book. but i've got some other fics lined up and i'm going to drop the summaries down below. they're both dojae of course hehe
> 
> 1) hogwarts au! -- enemies to lovers  
> fifth year gryffindor jung jaehyun has everything: he's popular, he's captain of the qudditch team, he's best friends with the greatest people in the world. but one thing that is constantly bothering him? that stupid slytherin head-boy kim doyoung. 
> 
> 2) college au!   
> jaehyun has had the biggest crush on kim doyoung, even though he knows he'll never had a shot in hell with him, until one night he meets him smoking on the roof, and he's thrown into a whirlwind romance of rollerskating, karaoke, friends and everything in between. 
> 
> once again, thank you for reading this and look out for the sequel and others!


End file.
